My season 7
by Pllfan4ever13
Summary: This starts 4 months on from the season 6 finale, Who killed Charlotte? Will the liars ever find Hanna? Will Ali get out of Welby? Are Spaleb over? What's Mary's motive? And just who is Alex Drake?
1. Chapter 1

**4 months on since the last events.**

 **Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings sit at a table in the brew sipping coffee.**

"I swear there'a more missing posters for Hanna than there was Ali" Emily says.

"Probably because of Ali, what happened to her I mean they already had her missing for around 3 years so the police aren't looking pretty good if they lose another one" Spencer states.

"Has Aria called you?" Emily asks Spencer. "Nope, I guess she's busy with work stuff" Spencer says.

"So... How are things between you and Caleb? I don't mean to pry but it's just you haven't mentioned him at all the past few weeks" Emily asks Spencer.

"There is no Caleb and I. It was a mutual decision he still loves Hanna and I've got my own life to live just like he does" Spencer explains.

"I was thinking of checking in on Ali, it's been over 2 months since we last saw her" Emily tells Spencer.

"She won't be missing us she's got Dr Rollins, Uh Em I gotta go we'll speak soon Kay?" Spencer says then gives Emily a quick hug and hurries outside.

Emily looks out of the window deep in thought.

 **Got a secret**

 **Can you keep it?**

 **Swear this one you'll save**

 **Better lock it, in your pocket**

 **Taking this one to the grave**

 **If I show then I know you**

 **Won't tell what I said**

 **Cause two can keep a secret**

 **If one of them is dead**

 **..**

 **Main Cast**

 **Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings**

 **Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields**

 **Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery**

 **Sasha Pieterese as Alison DiLaurentis**

 **Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin**

 **Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers**

 **Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh**

 **Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal**

 **Recurring cast**

 **Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz**

 **Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall**

 **Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis**

 **Torrey Devito as Melissa Hastings**

 **Nolan North as Peter Hastings**

 **Andrea Parker as Mary Drake**

 **Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn**

 **Julian Morris as Wren Kingston**

 **Xxxx**

 **Spencer is sitting on her laptop on the sofa in the barn.**

"Oh come on A.D surely you must of left some sort of trace". Spencer mutters angrily to herself.

There is loud knocking on the door. "Spencer let me in" Peter shouts.

Spencer sighs then shuts her laptop screen down and opens the door.

Peter barges his way through. "What she up dad?" Spencer asks confused.

"What do you know about Mary Drake?" Peter asks accusingly. "She's Ali's mom's twin that's all" Spencer says.

"Have you heard from Jason?" Peter asks sitting on the sofa much calmer now.

"Yeha he called me a few days ago and told me he was coming back into town and wanted to meet up" Spencer tells her father sitting next to him.

"Well I don't think you should meet him alone, I'll come" Peter says.

"You don't have to dad, I'm a big girl now I'm sure I can meet my brother for a coffee on my own" Spencer states. "Your brother?" Peter repeats.

"Yes my brother, I'm not sure how you could forget you did cheat on mom to make him remember?" Spencer snaps.

"I regret hurting your mother Spencer you know that. I just didn't realise you were close that's all" Peter says warily.

"Yeah well we've been through similar things. What did you want anyway dad?" Spencer asks.

"To see what you knew about Mary, that's all Spence" Peter says then he stands up and heads towards the door.

"Dad? You knew Mary didn't you" Spencer states. "I uh i should get back... I'll see you later Spence" Peter stammers opening the door then he leaves.

Spencer pulls her phone out and scrolls down her contact list until she finds Jason.

 _We need to talk. My dad knows I know about Mary, when will you be back? - Spencer_

 **Lucas' apartment**

 **Caleb is there on his laptop and Lucas is looking through a giant bundle of files.**

"What exactly are we looking for?" Lucas asks. "Something that proves Mary Drake knows what's happened to Hanna" Caleb tells Lucas.

"Okay so what am I looking through now?" Lucas asks Caleb holding up a brown envelope with tiny writing on the front.

"That is all the records of the passengers who landed at the airport this year" Caleb tells Lucas.

"How will this help us? We're not looking for Joanne Michaels, 46 married to Tom Mitchell mom to Arthur and Levi" Lucas tells Caleb as he reads the files.

"We've gotta look through everything Lucas, I mean everything" Caleb states.

Lucas sighs and continues flipping through files.

Caleb is trying to hack into the Radley files on his computer but isn't having much luck.

"Damn it" Caleb snaps kicking the table as he writes in another wrong password.

"Try the date Radley was opened the year was 1931 I don't know the exact date" Lucas tells Caleb.

Caleb writes in 1931 and is let into the Radley Sanitarium system.

He types in Charles DiLaurentis immediately and when the file appears clicks on it.

 _Charles DiLaurentis_

 _Date of Birth: May 21st 1988_

 _Place of birth: Radley Sanitarium_

 _Mother: Mary Drake_

 _Father: Unknown_

 _Charles DiLaurentis was born to Mary Drake at Radley Sanitarium in 1988 no more than a few hours after Charles was born he was adopted by his aunt and uncle Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis who stated that Mary was unfit to be a mother so taking the child was the best decision._

 _Charles later returned to Radley aged 7 after his adoptive parents claimed he was mentally unstable and had tried to drown his younger sister. Charles' adoptive mother Jessica visited her son often._

 _At age 12 Charles was diagnosed with intermitten explosive disorder following an incident and for a further 2 years Charles was medicated with tranquillisers until one day he almost drowned in his own drool._

 _Charles was allowed out of Radley for a funeral._

"Mary Drak is Charlotte's real mom, that's the perfect reason to go after the girls" Caleb exclaims.

 **The Brew**

 **Spencer is sitting at a table near the back drinking coffee. Jason walks in with his hair much longer than it last was and heads over to Spencer.**

"Jason? Oh my god you look so different!" Spencer exclaims as her brother sits across from her.

"It's the hair right? So how've you been Spencer?" Jason asks his younger sister.

"Uh well apart from one of my best friends being missing again and the fact that there is still some creepy bitch watching us and the whole Mary Drake situation I'm doing great" Spencer tells him.

"You've not changed I see. So you said your dad knows you know about Mary how does he know that?" Jason asks.

"I really don't know, I haven't mentioned her in front of him or anyone really" Spencer exclaims.

"Well like I said Mary had a child I don't know who that child is but she had a child who would be around my age" Jason tells Spencer.

"Do you think it's her child that's doing this to us?" Spencer asks Jason.

"Well the child was adopted so I can't see the kid even knowing who you are" Jason states.

"I guess not, how've you been Jason I don't want to make this all about me. I've missed you... a lot" Spencer says.

"I've been okay. I have good and bad days but I'm proud to say I haven't touched a drop of alcohol in over 5 years" Jason tells Spencer.

"That's amazing, I'm so happy for you!" Spencer exclaims smiling at her brother.

"Spencer, we need to talk. Really talk the last time we saw each other it was in the arcade with Charlotte" Jason states.

"I'm sorry Jason, really I am. Ali called me she said you needed protection and i tried to stop you from going then Ali called the police and they showed up. I'm really sorry Jason, I swear I am it was never about hurting you" Spencer apologises.

"I more or less said this exact words to you perhaps 7 years ago. Spencer I understand why you did it, but we left on a bad note and I just wanted you to know that I don't hold a grudge against you. Your my sister and I care about you which is why I'm staying in Rosewood for a bit I'm going to help you find Hanna" Jason tells Spencer.

"Really? Your going to stay" Spencer says. Jason nods. Spencer goes over and throws her arms around him smiling.

Jason hugs her back with a slight grin on his face.

"Have you seen Ali yet?" Spencer asks sitting back on her seat.

"No I came straight here. Why is she alright?" Jason asks.

"Well besides her being in Welby yeah I guess Rollins is taking care of her" Spencer says.

"Hang on Alison's in welby? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jason asks angrily.

"Dr Rollins said he told you" Spencer exclaims. "Did he now? Well I'm going to find out exactly what is happening to my sister, come on Spencer your coming with me" Jason says and storms out with Spencer close behind him.

 **Rosewood Graveyard**

 **Emily is there placing flowers on Maya's grave.**

"It's been so long since I last came to see you, it hurts a lot. I miss you Maya more and more everyday I know it's been years since you were gone but that doesn't mean I miss you any less. You were my first love and I will always love you no matter where i go in life you'll be with me" Emily says as tears stream down her face.

"She'll be proud of you" A voice from behind Emily says.

Emily turns around and sees Paige standing there.

"Paige? Oh my god" Emily says and stands up to give Paige a hug.

"I heard about Hanna how are you holding up?" Paige asks Emily after they separate.

"Not so good... Aria's never around and Spencer's being really secretive" Emily tells Paige.

"How about Alison?" Paige asks. "She's in Welby" Emily explains.

"They psychiatric place?" Paige asks shocked. "That's the one" Emily says.

"I really didn't expect that" Paige says. Emily smiles softly.

"So what brings your here Paige, to the graveyard I mean?" Emily asks.

"I had an uncle that died a year or two ago I only found out when I came back yesterday we weren't close but I just came to say goodbye then I was heading for a coffee when I saw you" Paige tells Emily.

"Would you mind if I tagged along? I could do with a friend" Emily asks. "Of course not come on lets go" Paige says then her and Emily walk off.

 **Ezra's partment**

 **Aria and Ezra are there both on** **their laptops on the sofa next to each other.**

"Aria-" Ezra is cut off. "What?" Aria snaps.

"When are you going to tell Emily and Spencer your in Rosewood and have been for the past 2 months?" Ezra asks.

"When I feel like it" Aria says. "You need your friends more than ever now Aria, tell them the truth" Ezra says.

"Why do I need them Ezra? A.D has stopped messaging us. Hanna's gone she's not coming back so no I don't need Emily or Spencer and when this book is done I'm getting the hell outta Rosewood again" Aria snaps.

"You can't let what happened to Hanna separate you like it did with what happened to Alison" Ezra says.

"Maybe we already have separated" Aria says. "No I saw Spencer and Emily together the other day. They seemed fine with each other" Ezra tells Aria.

"But their not Spencer's keeping secrets and Emily's gotta lot on in her life right now" Aria says shutting her laptop and putting it on the table.

"Give them a call later Aria, I'll go out for a while they can come round and you can spend time together" Ezra suggests.

"I'm tired, I'm going for a sleep" Aria tells Ezra then heads off to the bedroom.

Aria's phone beeps. Ezra picks it up and glances at it.

 _New message from: Liam_

 _Hey Aria, I was a little concerned about your last message. I thought things with you and Fitz were good not that I'm complaining of course it'll be great to have you back here and you know your always welcome in my spare room._

Ezra sighs then puts Aria's phone down.

 **Welby Sanitarium.**

 **Jason and Spencer at the desk talking to the receptionist.**

"What I'm saying is I want to see my sister" Jason snaps. "I understand that Mr DiLaurentis but your brother in law is dealing with her condition so I reccomemd you talk to him about this" The receptionist tells Jason.

"Flaming woman's a joke but that's the sort of people that work in places like this right" Jason mutters to Spencer as they walk away from the desk.

Elliot heads over to the desk.

"Elliot? I want a word with you about Ali" Jason shouts walking over to Elliot with Spencer.

"Jason, Alison is very fragile right now perhaps you can come back at a later date" Elliot says.

"No I wanna see my sister today and if your not going let me then I'll be taking it up with my lawyer" Jason snaps giving Elliot a death stare.

"Fine, only you though Spencer isn't family" Elliot stares.

"Yeah she is, she's my sister which makes her my family and she's one of Ali's closest friend so she's coming too. Come on Spence" Jason says putting his hand round his sisters shoulder then following Dr Rollins to Ali.

They arrive outside Ali's room she looks asleep but her eyes are open.

Elliot opens the door and beckons them both in.

"Ali, oh my gosh" Spencer gasps looking at Jason in shock.

"I told you she is fragile" Elliot states. "I'd like to speak my sisters alone" Jason says looking at Rollins.

Rollins peers at Ali then nods and leaves the room walking down the corridor

"Jason, Spencer you gotta help me he's been torturing me he thinks I killed Charlotte he's going to keep me locked up in here and pretend I'm ill but I'm not he's been doing it to me" Ali rambles sitting up abruptly.

"Whoa Ali calm down are you saying Rollins has been keeping you captive?" Spencer asks sitting on the bed taking Ali's hands.

Alison nods ferociously. "I'm taking this to the police, Ali you'll have to give a statement though you know that" Jason says.

"They won't believe you, they'll say I'm ill and I'm crazy but I'm not crazy Spence, I'm not the stuff he's giving me their making me go crazy" Alison tells Spencer as the tears stream down her face.

"I believe you Alison" Spencer says then she looks at Jason warily. "Look Ali, I believe you too but you'll have to tell the police if you want him locked away" Jason tells her.

"Can't you just get me out of here?" Alison asks. "Ali, your under the mental health act they can't let you out until they can prove that your not a danger to yourself or others" Spencer explains.

Dr Rollins walks in. Jason runs at him and pins him up against the wall.

"I know what you've been doing to my sister, your not getting away with this you evil bastard" Jason says and punches Elliot on the jaw.

Security grab Jason and haul him out. "Jason" Spencer shouts looking at the door then back at Ali.

"Don't leave me Spence" Ali says grabbing Spencer's wrist. "I gotta go help Jason, I'm sorry Ali I promise we'll get you out of here. You better watch your back dr Rollins we know who you really are" Spencer snaps.

"Oh yeah who's that?" Elliot asks standing in front of Spencer.

Spencer raises her hand and slaps Rollins with the back of her hand on the nose.

Rollins nose starts bleeding. "Your a pathetic, disgusting excuse for a man" Spencer says then storms out.

"Been telling stories have We Alison?" Rollins asks walking towards her with a needle in his hand.

"No, please no" Alison screams kicking and throwing her arms around. Rollins stabs Alison with the needle and she stops struggling and becomes drowsy and floppy.

"You killed Charlotte. This is just the beginning bitch" Dr Rollins spits then leaves the room with a smirk on his face.

 **Lucas' apartment.**

 **Caleb and Lucas are sitting on the sofa.**

"We gotta get into Radley, we'll bulldoze the walls or something I don't care how we do it but all I know is we're getting in" Caleb says.

"Hang on shouldn't you call Emily and the others if it's concerning A.D?" Lucas asks.

"I'll call Spencer" Caleb says then get some out his phone and dials her number.

 **Phonecall**

 **Spencer: Caleb? Hi...**

 **Caleb: Spence, we gotta talk... It's about Mary**

 **Spencer: Actually I know something about Mary too. Maybe it's the same thing**

 **Caleb: Mary is Charlotte's biological mother, the DiLaurentis' adopted her after saying Mary was a danger to the kid**

 **Spencer: What? Are you joking? This can't be true. Mary is Charlotte's real mom!**

 **Caleb: She is Spence, believe me I was shocked too. But anyway Lucas and I are going to break into Radley to get the proper written file. You in?**

 **Spencer: Yeah sure. Jason's with me right now, can he come?**

 **Caleb: Yeah, yeah whatever. Just hurry...**

 **Spencer: Should we tell Em or Aria?**

 **Caleb: I dunno it's up to you, maybe it's best if we try to keep the number of people involved to a minimum though**

 **Spencer: Your right. It'll bring Jason, how are we going to get in though? I mean Sara's room isn't exactly open anymore?**

 **Caleb: We'll get in, trust me. I'll call you later Spence. Bye**

"Do the girls know now?" Lucas asks.

"Spencer does and she's coming with Jason. Emily and Aria don't and that's how it's staying" Caleb says.

 **Aria and Ezra are sitting on the sofa together watching a movie.**

"Have you decided when your going to tell Emily and Spencer that your in Rosewood?" Ezra asks Aria.

"I'll tell them in my own time, it's only the 3 of us now that Hanna's gone and Ali's in welby" Aria states.

"Which is why you'll need each other more than ever" Ezra says.

"Look Ezra I don't need some sort of therapist or guidance counsellor okay? I lost one of my best friends so I'm sorry if I don't want to go out hunting for stalkers or finding crazy old relatives of Alison" Aria shouts.

"In trying to help you Aria, because I love you and believe it or not I care about Emily, Hanna and Spencer too and I reckon that you all need each other more than ever right now" Ezra snaps.

"If they needed me, really needed me they would have called or texted and they haven't. They would have came by here to see if you'd heard from me but they haven't" Aria says.

"So what your saying is that because you said you needed space and that you were leaving Rosewood they were supposed to know that they had to text and call you all the time? Aria if you want to help Hanna you girls gotta get back together and fast otherwise Hanna might not ever come home" Ezra states.

Aria stands up and storms out of Ezra's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 hours later**

 **Spencer, Caleb, Lucas and Jason are standing in an old room in Radley Sanitarium.**

"Okay so we're in what do we do now?" Lucas asks. "Uh we look for clues, files something like that" Spencer rambles.

Jason walks over to a dusty old cabinet and opens a drawer, inside the drawer is a brown envelope with Bethany wrote on it and a red pendant necklace.

"Guys look at this" Jason says lifting up the envelope. Spencer walks over and opens the envelope pulling out a letter.

 _Bethany,_

 _I apologise for my infedility towards your mother, it was a mistake a terrible one. Jessica is a very demanding woman, I couldn't help myself. I hope that in time you'll come to forgive me._

 _I really hope that one day things can be how they once were, your my only daughter and my love for you will never die._

 _Jessica mentioned she had a son named Charles who was in Radley once when we were both drunk. I wondered if you would've known him._

 _Attached to this letter you'll find a red pendant, I hope you'll keep this as a reminder that I love you very much._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dad_

"Why didn't she keep the necklace?" Lucas asks. "Maybe she didn't forgive him" Caleb states.

"Or she didn't get it... she could have died before this letter was sent" Spencer tells them.

Jason picks up the necklace and slips it into his pocket. Lucas picks up a piece of paper that's all blurry as if it's been soaked.

"I can't make this out" Lucas says looking at it. "It looks like it's a poem" Caleb says squinting this eyes at the paper.

"Mary, Mary quite contrary, be quiet or things will get scary. That's what it says" Spencer tells them.

"Is this a threat?" Lucas asks. "Possibly, guys we need to find some more stuff let's go" Caleb says and heads towards a door that's open a jar.

"Hey uh maybe we should split up, Spence and I can go to the old patients rooms and you two go through there" Jason suggests.

"No, splitting up is how we lost Hanna we stay together" Caleb snaps then goes through the door.

Spencer's phone rings it's Aria, she slides up and answers it.

"Spence, really? Now is the time to take a call" Caleb spits shaking his head at her.

 **Phoneall**

 **Aria: Spencer, whatever your doing stop, your in danger we all are.**

 **Spencer: Aria, I'm busy now is this important?**

 **Aria: I just got a text from A.D saying you'll be another friend down tonight and I just know it's you**

 **Spencer: How do you know that?**

 **Aria: Well where are you now?**

 **Spencer: Aria I gotta go, we'll talk soon Kay?**

 **Aria: Spence-wait!-**

 **The line goes dead.**

"What did she want?" Lucas asks. "Apparently she loses another friend tonight" Spencer says rolling her eyes.

There's a gunshot and Jason hits the ground unseen by the others who are in front of him. "What the hell? Where did that come from?" Caleb asks looking around.

"Jason! Oh my gosh we gotta get him to the hospital" Spencer exclaims running over to her brother who is losing blood fast.

Caleb goes over and helps Jason stand throwing Jason's arm around his shoulder and begins more or less dragging Jason out.

Lucas grabs Jason's other arm placing it around his shoulder to help Caleb.

Spencer looks around terrified as the tears stream down her face she dashes after the others.

When they arrive at the exit at the wall they are met by Emily, Aria and Mona.

"M-Mona? Aria, Em what are you doing here?" Spencer asks shakily.

"Saving your life, Jason oh my god somebody call 911" Emily gasps.

"What happened? Who shot him?" Aria asks as Caleb and Lucas head out onto the street lying Jason on the pavement.

Spencer drops to Jason's side placing her hands on his wound to stop the blood loss.

"I've called 911 they're on their way" Mona informs everyone.

"Who shot Jason? Was it A.D?" Emily asks looking st Caleb who's shirt is covered in Jason's blood.

"We don't know, the person must have been following us" Lucas states.

"Well duh, people don't just get shot randomly you know" Mona snaps.

 **A cold bunker somewhere**

 **Hanna Marin sits with her knees up to her chest in the corner.**

 _Hanna's face has multiple bruises two on her head, one on her cheek and another on her chin. Hanna's lip has a cut on it, her arm is twisted in an awkward way. Her clothes are ripped badly._

 _"Spencer, Aria, Emily, Ali" Hanna screams. "Somebody please, get me out of here" Hanna shouts._

 _The door opens and a dark hooded figure walks in throwing a bottle of water at Hanna it smacks her on the lip making it bleed again._

 _Then the hooded figure reached in their pocket and throws a tin of peaches at Hanna before leaving and locking the door._

 **Rosewood Hospital**

 **Spencer, Mona and Aria stand together outside Jason's hospital room while Caleb sits on a chair a little away from them.**

"He'll be fine Spence, don't worry" Aria says squeezing Spencer's hand.

"My brother almost got killed and I'm not to worry, please Aria if it was Mike you'd be the same" Spencer snaps pulling away from Aria and sitting next to Caleb.

"Spence, come here" Caleb mutters lifting his arm up. Spencer moves and sits on Caleb's lap with her head against his chest as he puts his arms around her.

Mona frowns at Spencer and Caled and gazes at Jason through the glass.

"If he dies, it's my fault" Spencer mumbles to Caleb. "That's a very big if, Jason looks after himself he's perfectly healthy, but you can not blame yourself for this" Caleb tells Spencer as he twiddles his fingers around hers.

"I love you, despite everything that's happened there's not a person I'd rather be saying this too right now" " Spencer breathes looking Caleb in the eyes. "I love you too..." Caleb tells Spencer not looking her in the eyes.

Jason opens his eyes and sort of pulls himself up.

"Nurse, he's woke up" Spencer yells rushing off Caleb and to the nurse.

The nurse opens Jason's room and enters Spencer follows.

"Can we sit with him?" Spencer asks going to her brothers side.

"Everything seems normal, so yes you can" The nurse tells Spencer then leaves the room after checking Jason's heart rate.

"Spence, what happened?" Jason asks grabbing Spencer's hand.

"You got shot, by A.D I assume" Spencer tells her brother. Caleb, Mona and Aria enter the room.

"Where's Lucas, he was with us wasn't he" Jason says sitting up.

"Lucas and Emily went back to Radley" Mona says. "What? You said they went to see Toby" Spencer exclaims.

"They did, then they went to Radley" Aria explains. "After Jason got shot, that is stupid" Caleb states.

Jason rummages about in his pocket. "It's gone, Bethany's pendant!" Jason exclaims.

"Maybe it was a flashdrive or it could've been a key to open a door" Aria rambles.

"Well whatever it was, we've lost it" Spencer sighs.

 **Radley**

 **Lucas and Emily are in the old nursery.**

"Life, it's a game, if you don't take your turn the game ends" Emily reads looking at squiggles on the wall.

Lucas picks up a tag off the ground "It says baby Drake and it's pink so it was a girl" Lucas says puzzled.

"Mary Drake had a second child? A child that would have perfect motive to be A.D" Emily states.

They hear a snap and Spencer walks in. "Actually, your right but I'm not A.D but I do want to know who killed my sister" Spencer speaks in an English accent.

"Spencer? What are you doing here? Melissa isn't dead" Emily says.

"I'm not Spencer, I'm Alex, Alex Drake. I'm Spencer's twin sister" Alex tells them.

"You've got to be kidding me" Lucas says staring at Alex. "Spencer only has one sister, that's Melissa" Emily states.

"Spencer's dad, my dad he had an affair with our mother Mary Drake thinking she was put Alison's mother which resulted in her being pregnant with Spencer and I. The Hastings they came here to collect the baby Spencer was born first so she was took from Mary and given to Mrs Hastings they didn't know about me so I was given up for adoption" Alex explains.

"All these years, why now do you show up?" Emily asks.

"Because I want answers, I want to know who's being doing this sending the texts, I want to know who killed Charlotte. I want in Emily, that's all I want" Alex tells her.

"She could help us, I mean surely she must know something" Lucas says quietly to Emily.

"Look Mary Drake she had more kids than just me, Charlotte and Spencer I'm sure of it maybe it's an older kid maybe younger all I know is that she's not innocent" Alex says.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 weeks later.**

 **Spencer, Caleb, Emily, Mona and Jason are sitting in Spencer's barn.**

"So Em, you said Lucas is collecting her right?" Spencer asks Emily.

"For the 5th time Spence, Yes!" Emily exclaims. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just I don't trust her. I can't believe my parents never told me I was adopted after all these years" Spencer says.

"Given the circumstances it wasn't exactly a bad call" Jason says. Spencer glares at Jason.

"Come on Spence, you honestly think if they had told you before now you would've took it any better? Mary's a psychopath and you have a twin sister and to top that not only are you my sister your my cousin, it's not something you would take well no matter the time or place" Jason states.

"It is pretty screwed up" Emily agrees. "Alex said Mary may have more kids than the 3 we know of right?" Mona asks.

"Yeah but she could be mistaken" Emily says. "Why? What are you thinking Mona?" Spencer asks.

"Well... it's possible this other child could have known Charlotte and maybe they're A.D" Mona says. "God. Does all of my siblings have to be suspects" Spencer sighs rolling her eyes.

"Welcome to the family, Spencer, we're messed up right?" Jason chuckles. Spencer rolls her eyes.

There is a knock on the door. "Come in" Spencer calls out. Lucas and Alex walk in.

"Holy shit" Caleb utters looking at Alex. "What?" Alex asks him. "You, you look exactly like her" Caleb stammers.

"Identical twins Caleb, kind of the point" Lucas says. "Hello Spencer" Alex says. "Hello Alex" Spencer replies.

"This is Jason, he's our brother" Spencer introduces. Alex turns to Jason. "Umm, hi I guess" Jason says awkwardly.

"Mona. Any luck on your research?" Alex asks. "How did you-?" Mona is cut off.

"Know? I have a backdoor in your computer. Your work is quite impressive" Alex tells Mona.

"Sorry what? You hacked Mona's computer?" Caleb asks. "So you can speak without a stutter. Yes I did, I had to know what was going on. Charlotte was my sister and I know for a fact one of your little friends killed her"Alex snaps.

"Really? Who then? If your certain" Spencer asks. "My bets probably Alison, but then again if I had to take a second guess I'd probably say you Spencer" Alex retorts.

""Me? You don't even know me" Spencer snaps. "Actually, I know you very well. All of you, I have pretended to be you a few times, Spencer" Alex admits.

"How dare you! You had no right!" Spencer exclaims. "Maybe your A.D" Mona says.

"I'm not. A.D has texted me too. Why else would I be here?" Alex asks. "Oh i don't know maybe to trick us?" Caleb suggests.

"I just want to find out who killed my sister" Alex tells them. "Why do you care so much? Did you even know her?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, I did actually. We met, she was so shocked that I looked so like you, it seems everyone is" Alex states.

"Why have you only come forward now?" Spencer asks. "I've been investigating. Working alone is usually best, however in this case I'm willing to form an alliance" Alex tells them.

"You assume we wanna form one with you" Spencer spits. "Well let's be honest. I've got more brain cells than all of you put together. You need me" Alex retorts.

"We just want Hanna back, whatever it takes" Emily says. Mona and Caleb nod in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We work together" Alex says. "What's our first move?" Emily asks.

"Locating Hanna. If we find her we can track down A.D" Alex tells them.

"Do you know where she is?" Caleb asks. "No, but we can offer a deal" Alex says.

"What deal?" Jason asks. "We offer either Mona or Spencer for Hanna" Alex explains.

"No way. We can't lose anyone else" Emily states. "I'll do it" Spencer says.

"What? Spence no let Mona do it" Caleb says. "Geez Caleb, thanks" Mona retorts.

"Spencer use your brain, this isn't smart" Jason warns her. "It's our only choice" Spencer points out.

"We do it tonight" Alex says. "Wait can't we send you instead and pretend your Spencer?" Mona suggests.

"Oh we could but there's no chance in hell that's happening" Alex snaps. "Caleb send the text" Spencer tells them.

"I'm not sending that text" Caleb protests. "I will" Mona offers.

"How about I do it? I'll make sure it's done properly" Alex states. "Okay. It's settled" Spencer says.

 **The brew.**

 **Aria and Ezra are sat having a discussion.**

"So Spencer's twin, do you think she's legit?" Ezra asks. "I really don't know. I just want Han back safe and this whole nightmare to be over" Aria admits.

"That whole family seems messed up. Spencer's father has what 4 kids now?" Ezra asks.

"Yeah. Melissa, Jason, Spencer and Alex" Aria says. "And Spencer's biological mom is Mary Drake who is Alison's mothers twin sister?" Ezra questions.

"Yeah. Sounds like a reality tv show huh?" Aria states. "Yes. It really does" Ezra agrees.

Jenna enters the brew. "Oh my god!" Aria exclaims. "When did she return?" Ezra asks.

"No idea" Aria says then she pulls out her phone and texts Spencer.

 _Jenna's back. This can't be good._

Aria gets up and walks over to Jenna.

"Hi Jenna, it's Aria, I didn't realise you'd be coming back" Aria says to Jenna.

"Aria. A voice I'll never forget" Jenna spits. "When did you get back?" Aria asks.

"Last night. Why the interest?" Jenna asks. "Well I'm just curious. I didn't think you'd be returning" Aria states.

"I heard about Hanna. Almost as if history is repeating itself right?" Jenna says with a slight smirk.

"Listen Jenna if you know where Hanna is you have to tell me" Aria snaps grabbing Jenna's arm.

"I just got back. Now get your hand off me" Jenna retorts pulling her arm out of Aria's grasp then she uses her stick to guide her way out.

"Aria is everything okay?" Ezra asks approaching her. "No Ezra everything is not okay" Aria snaps before storming out.

 **DiLaurentis house.**

 **Jason, Emily and Mona are standing outside.**

Jason puts the key in the lock and is about to turn the key.

"Jason wait!" Emily exclaims grabbing his arm. "What?" Jason asks a little irritated.

"Rollins could be in there" Emily states. "Is that supposed to bother me? I'd love to face him" Jason retorts.

"He's made the full of Welby believe Alison is psychotic" Mona reminds Jason.

"All the more reason" Jason says then he unlocks the door and enters the house.

Emily and Mona enter after him.

"Dr Rollins?" Emily calls. "Is anbody in here?" Mona calls.

Jason enters the living room. It's trashed.

The sofas are upside down, coffee table chipped, television smashed, carpet tore up and a message wrote on the walls in what looks like blood.

 _Alison will never return here, I'll make sure of it - A.D_

"Ali will never return here" Jason reads. "Is A.D gonna kill Ali?" Emily asks.

"I don't think so. Hanna is still alive for now, bitch can use Hanna to hurt us" Mona states.

"We can't let Spencer go through with the plan tonight" Jason states. "That's our only option" Mona protests.

"I've already lost a sister, I'm about to lose another and the one that I actually can keep safe I'm allowing to hand herself over. I can't let her do this" Jason explains.

"But Hanna-" Mona begins. "Jason's right. We may not even get Hanna back then we lose Hanna and Spencer" Emily states.

"I'm going to get Spencer. You two have a look in here see if you can find anything" Jason says then he passes Emily the keys and leaves.

 **Spencer's barn**

 **Alex, Lucas and Aria are there.**

"Mona's texted Jason's on his way to stop Spencer" Lucas announces.

"He'll go after her" Aria states. "Not if she's already here" Alex says.

"I don't understand" Aria admits.

"I've pretended to be Spencer before, Lucas go meet Mona and tail Spencer and Caleb. Aria you stay here, Spencer would be expected to have a friend with her" Alex states.

"She's right. I'll check in as soon as I have any information" Lucas says then leaves.

"So tell me, when should I be expecting to meet my biological parents?" Alex asks Aria.

"They don't even know you exist. I'll say a while" Aria states.

"Is Melissa really a bitch?" Alex asks. "Bitch is a little extreme. She isn't the easiest to cope with" Aria tells Alex.

"How about Jason? Sober yet?" Alex asks. "Very much so. He's done well for himself" Aria informs Alex.

"Do you know who killed Charlotte?" Alex asks. "Honestly I don't. I wish I did" Aria says.

"I wish I could believe you" Alex says. "Why can't you?" Aria asks.

"Spencer are you in there?" Jason yells banging on the door. "Yeah Jason. Come in" Alex says putting on Spencer's voice.

Jason enters the room and both girls smile at him.

 **Abandoned old Garage.**

 **Spencer and Caleb are standing at the car.**

"It'll be okay Spence. You'll be okay" Caleb assures Spencer placing a hand on her cheek.

"I'm scared Caleb. What if I'm not?" Spencer asks as a few tears slide down her face.

"You will be. I know it Spence, your so strong" Caleb says caressing Spencer's face.

"Caleb, this us, what we had it's over now isn't it?" Spencer akss sobbing.

"Look Spence, I care about you I really do and what he had have it's special" Caleb tells Spencer.

"But it's always gonna be Hanna" Spnecer says. Caleb pulls Spencer into a hug running his fingers through her head.

"I do love you Spence but I love Hanna too and truthfully I'm not ready to make that decision" Caleb admits.

Spencer pecks Caleb on the lips then goes to enter the garage.

Caleb grabs Spencer by the wrist and smashes his lips against hers.

"We go in together" Caleb says taking Spencer's hand and leading her inside the garage.

When they enter Hanna is there unconcious on the ground hands tied together. Caleb and Spencer both run to her and they untie her attempting to drag her to the car.

"Spence run. We can all get out of here" Caleb yells and Spencer makes her way to the door.

Caleb lifts Hanna and places her in the back. "Come on Spence" Caleb shouts.

Spencer runs towards her car when a van comes out of nowhere and hits her.

She goes up in air then lands. The van drives off.

"Spence" Caleb yells.

 **Rosewood hospital.**

 **Waiting room.**

 **Hanna's mom, Emily and Mona are there waiting for news on Hanna.**

"I'm so glad she's back. I can't lose her ever again" Ashley sobs. "You won't Mrs Marin, we're all gonna do our best to keep Hanna safe" Emily states.

"Is Spencer okay?" Ashley asks. "She will be. Aria hasn't texted yet" Emily says.

"We have Hanna back that's all that matters" Mona says. A nurse walks over.

"Mrs Marin?" The Nurse says. "Yes. That's me" Ashley tells the nurse.

"Come with me. Your daughter is awake and would like to see you and her friends" The nurse says.

"Come on girls" Ashley says and they follow the nurse to Hanna's room.

Hanna is sat up on her bed, she has a large cut on her head, a cut on her lip, bruises on her cheeks and collarbone and 3 broken ribs.

"Hanna. Oh my god!" Ashley exclaims rushing forward to give her daughter a hug.

"Mom. I missed you so much" Hanna tells her mother holding onto her tightly.

"Em? Mona?" Hanna calls. "We missed you Han" Emily tells her friend smiling at her.

"It hasn't been the same without you" Mona tells her. "Do you know who took you Hanna?" Ashley asks.

"No. I never saw a face" Hanna says. "A guy or a girl?" Ashley asks.

"I don't know mom. I can't remember much and what I can remember I wish I didn't" Hanna admits.

Emily grabs Hanna's hand and squeezes it. "Where are Spencer and Aria?" Hanna asks.

"Spencer got knocked now. Aria's with her" Emily informs Hanna. "Mom, could you get me some soda please?. I'm really in need of a sugar kick" Hanna asks.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be right back" Ashley says rushing off to get a soda.

"What's really been going on?" Hanna asks. "Mary Drake is Charlotte's mom. She's also Spencer's biological mom and Spencer has a secret twin sister Alex we only just found about" Emily explains.

"Hold up Mary Drake is Charlotte's mom?" Hanna asks. "Yeah and Spencer's" Mona states.

"Mrs Hastings is Spencer's mom and she doesn't have a twin" Hanna says.

"So we thought. Mary Drake pretended to be Ali's mom when she spent the night with Mr Hastings and she fell pregnant with twins. Mrs Hastings took the first baby because they didn't know there was a second" Emily informs Hanna.

"So where's Spencer's twin? Is she A.D?" Hanna asks. "No, she's formed an alliance with us. I don't trust her though" Mona says.

"Is Spencer okay?" Hanna asks. "I'm sure she'll be fine" Emily assures Hanna.

"Where's Ali?" Hanna asks. "Still in Welby" Mona says.

"Welby?" Hanna asks confused. Hanna's mom comes back in with a sado.

Hanna smiles at her and looks at Emily and Mona confused.

 **Spencer's hospital room**

 **Spencer is lying on the bed, she has a few cuts and bruises but she's otherwise fine, Aria and Jason are standing next to the bed while the nurse examins Spencer.**

"Well it appears mommy and baby are fine" The nurse says. "Baby?" Jason questions.

"Spence are you pregnant?" Aria asks shocked. "No-I-there must have been a mistake" Spencer stammers.

"No mistake, I'm afraid. I'm a little shocked you didn't know your almost 17 weeks" The nurse informs Spencer.

"I can't be" Spencer protests. "You are. I'll set you up to go down and see a sonographer just now" The nurse says then leaves.

"Spence did you know?" Aria asks. "No. I swear I didn't" Spencer says.

"Who's the father? Caleb?" Jason asks. "It's got to be. Oh god Hanna's just back" Spencer realises.

"I'm a little more concerned about you than Hanna" Jason states. "Are you gonna keep it?" Aria asks.

"Yes. I don't want an abortion" Spencer says adamantly. "Adoption?" Jason suggests.

"The examples of adoption I've seen have completely put me off. I'm keeping this baby, I have too" Spencer says.

"We'll be there to help you" Jason tells Spencer. "Always" Aria agrees.

Spencer smiles greatfully at them.

"Can we keep this between us for now please?" Spencer asls.

"Spence, Caleb has a right to know" Aria points out. "I know but right now with Hanna just back I can't make this big of an announcement" Spencer tells them.

"I'll keep quiet. Although you need to tell everyone before A.D does" Jason reminds Spencer.

 **A/N ~ Sorry it's took so long for an update. I've been extremely busy. Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
